Thw Walking Allies
by Tie-More
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been together since the outbreak of Virus Z, ever since then they have been fighting for their lives to survive the new and dead world filled with the walking dead. When they find 10 other of their friends plus an out cast they think they are safe until they find out that Oliver and Lucianno are out for blood. Rates M for Yaoi, Mpreg, Violence, and 2ps!
1. Chapter 1 - The new life

**Hey you guys! Tie-More here anyways so this is another story I was interested in writing for a while now Hetalia X Walking Dead so I hope you enjoy it I will write more of The Morning star! ((Warning: Character deaths, Smut, Mpreg, Violence and whole butt load of shit...Pardon my grammar and spelling))**

 **Prologue – The one Mistake**

It was the year 2029 mankind was at it's fullest peek until it arrived...Virus Z. Virus Z is an unknown disease known for only to turn humans into the dangerous monsters known mankind... The virus spread to one corner of the U.S to the next, the only way the Virus spreads is either be bitten or killed , in the year 2031 only 50 or so people have survived trying to find a cure or a way to survive...the walking dead...

 **(Two chapters in one BooYah!)**

 **Ch. 1 – year 2033**

~Arthur Kirkland's P.O.V~

"We're almost there Artie come on." I lugged behind the tall American in front of me panting as I carried a heavy pack on my back, "Almost where..to wh-what exactly?" I questioned wiping my forehead with the back of my hand it had been 4 years since the Virus Z outbreak...I will never forget that day...None of us will...

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Do you Arthur Kirkland take Alfred F. Jones as your Husband?" I blush a deep crimson, "I-I do.." I reply smiling a little as I held my lover's hands, "Do you have the rings Mr. Jones?" I look into Alfred's blue eyes and saw him reach into his coat pocket pulling out two silver rings he slips one onto my ring finger and hands me his ring which I slipped onto his. "I now pronounce you Hu-" he was cut off by a suddenly crash of broken glass my eyes dart to the glass doors down the aisle to see a mob of disfigured people limping and swaying down the aisle. I could hear the screams of my relatives seeing the disfigured monsters grabbing and biting into their necks, "Arthur stay back!" I hear my husband say as he get's in front of me firing his gun that he carried. It was happening to fast everything was, "Alfred Look out!" I shout grabbing the now dead Priests cross ripping it from his neck and jamming it into the rotten skull of the monster to see it fall to the ground dead as a door nail. "Alfred aim for the head!" I shout as I pulled the over grown cross from the dead zombie jamming it into every one I see, "Arthur come on!" I felt Alfred grip my wrist dragging me out of the church. "Wait my son wait!" I could hear the screaming of my son's voice, "Harry! Harry!" I cry out tears streaming down my face as Alfred picked me up running away from the church. " Harry! Harry!" I keep shouting the last thing I hear was a cry, "Mummy!" my heart sank as the church was disappearing into the distance tears running down my face...my son is dead or now one of them..._

 _~End or Flashback~_

I wipe away the unwanted tears with a sniff, "Arthur are you alright?" I hear Alfred say to me concern in his voice, "Yes thank you I just feel a little sick is all..." Alfred sighs, "The sickness is coming back isn't it?" I nod a little even though Alfred was to preoccupied with looking straight a head. We have been on the road for a month all because Alfred said he was suppose to go somewhere which I find rubbish by the way. I scoff quietly feeling the soreness in my feet, "There!" I look up hope in my eyes to see a huge prison in the distance heavily guard with barbed wire and spikes I could see a few walkers pressing themselves against the fence to see a few women spiking their heads making my stomach lurch with disgust as bile began to creep up my throat I swallow hard trying to keep it down only to fail. I drop the pack quickly running to the nearest tree vomiting behind it, maybe 3 minutes later I was done Alfred was next to me cooing and comforting me I was pretty embarrassed considering that's all I've been seeing for the last 4 years... "You okay Artie?" I managed to nod slowly standing upright wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. We suddenly hear gurgles and low toned snarls from within the woods Alfred quickly pulls out his gun aiming into the forest I pullout a gun as well aiming at the spot Alfred was we waited until four or five walkers were in sight we started shooting them the sound of the gun shots echoing the people at the prison must of heard them...and they did...

 **How was that? I may continue the story I enjoyed writing this what do you guys think? Bye Bie! From Tie! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The old Friend

**Hey yo! So this is Chapter 2 of The Walking Allies sorry I misspelled the (chuckles nervously) anyways hope you enjoy it! Watch the new Season five of walking dead! Look for the bold stuff those are translations of little notes! (Pardon my grammar)**

 **Ch.2 – Reunited**

~Alfred's P.O.V~

"Drop your weapon." I hear a gun click behind me I could hear her heavy breathing along with Arthur's shaky breathing, she was french which made it hard to understand her. "Drop your weapons!" she shouts louder and more dangerously, "I will not as you again." I hesitantly put my gun on the floor, "Quelle est votre ami sourd? **(What is your friend deaf?)** " she says in French causing me to get a little pissed at her I watch as Arthur slowly lays his weapon on the ground. "S'il vous plaÎt ne pas nous blesser, nous cherchons simplemant un endroit sûr pour rester pouvez-vous nous aider... **(Please don't hurt us we are just looking for a safe place to stay can you help us...)** **"** I glance over at Arthur who was fully facing the french women I knew Arthur spoke a little french but I didn't know he spoke it so fluently...I slowly turn around to see the woman pointing her gun at me aiming right between the eyes. "Ceci est mon mari Alfred je suis Arthur... **(This is Alfred my husband I'm Arthur...)** " I was fairly impressed which surprises me a little more considering the fact that I speak fluent German but still he kept that from but I don't blame him. I watch the woman lower her gun, "I'm Joan...Follow me I can hear some Walkers coming..." I look over at Arthur who started following Joan I pick up our weapons and followed them. "How many walkers have you killed?" I began counting a little but stopped, "Over 50." I reply as we got nearer to the prison, "How many humans?" Arthur nearly stops in his tracks but only slowed down a little, "10." I reply darkly this woman was getting on my nerves...

We neared the prison gates slowly entering it with Joan closing the gate behind us, "Get Francis!" she hollers...Francis why does that name sound familiar? I could tell Arthur was having the same question running through his brain too. I watch as a couple of women run into a section of the prison maybe to go get whoever Francis is.. Out of the corner on my eye I could see four children playing near the barbed wired fence ever so often looking at the walkers that were pressed up against the fence. It was kind of nerve racking but I just try to shake it off... "This way..." Jesus Christ this woman is pushy, I scowl as we follow her into the prison. We started heading down a dark empty hallway down to another room that held many cells with different items scattered in them, some with toys others with pictures and jewelry and other belongings, they actually look like little rooms. I could tell Arthur was eying the same thing I was looking at, we went up some stairs that led up to another level and another room with a desk at the end of the hall. "Wait here." said Joan as she walked away leaving Arthur and me in front of the desk, "Alfred..." I glance over at my husband with a half smile, "Yeah dude?" Arthur was pale and looked really tired I felt really bad for him. "I...don't really feel my best right now..." I look around checking if there was a trash can or a bucket laying around. "Do you feel like you need puke right now?" I ask a little worried and flustered, "I-I don't think so..I hope not..." my heart sank I hated seeing him like this it breaks my heart. We hear a footsteps approach where we were I saw two people walk out Joan and one other man, "Are you sure these people can be trusted?" I hear Joan say to the older man. "Of course mon cher these were my friends." I look closer at the man to see that he had blond shoulder length hair, he looked like he poorly shaved himself and a little sketchy...Shit...

"Alfred! Arthur!" my eyes grow wide in surprise and as if on cue Arthur and I shout in unison, "FRANCE?!"

 **That is it hahaha! How was that Awesome I know...anyway hope you enjoyed this and such love you guys bye!**

 ** _Arthur,Alfred and I hug everyone reading this._ Ciao~!**


End file.
